AMG-06a "Apollo"
|model number=Asteroid-belt Mobile Gear-06 a-type |namesake=Apollo |developed from= |developed into=AMG-09a "Jupiter" |variants= |combine= |unit type=Limited Production Space-use Mobile Gear |cost= |launched=Year 1088 OE |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots= |height=17.1 meters |weight=72 metric tons |power plant=Prototype Helium-3 Fusion Reactor |propulsion=Propellant Thrusters Air & Thruster Nozzles Auto-balancer |armaments=x1 - Chest-mounted 60mm Machine Gun x2 - Beam Sabers |system features=Laser-light Lens pointer |optional equipment=x1 - Long-range Beam Rifle x1 - Riot Shield · x2 - Beam Sabers |unique aspects=Auto-balance Binders |armour=Tungsten/Titanium Alloy |accommodation=in lower torso, pilot seat only |affiliation= |universe=Orbital Era |storyline= |firstappearance=Blue Monster |finalappearance= }} The AMG-06a (also known as the Apollo) is a limited production mobile gear designed and used by Jupiter Front. It is featured in Mobile Gear Gundam Blues. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AMG-06a Apollo is a testbed unit designed to gather data for the future of Jupiter Front's space-based mass production mobile gears. While the frame is able to operate within Earth-based gravity, the Apollo is primarily developed for use in the vacuum of space. In order to quickly gain necessary data, 100 Apollos were commissioned to Meteor Electronics to be built and shipped across the Jupiter Ring of the Orbital Boundaries. The main body of the Apollo is lightly armored, with a key focus on enhancing the capability and effectiveness of the unit's Auto-balancer system. The chest and waist units (with the exception of the abs section), the forearms, and the lower legs at the knees are the only sections covered in armor components, with the rest left exposed. In combat scenarios, the unit can be equipped with lightweight stainless steel armor for its exposed components. A pair of movable wings on the shoulders, called binders, assist in propulsion-less movement for the Apollo. The Apollo comes equipped with a single 60mm machine gun sitting in the right breast of the chest unit and a pair of beam saber hilts placed in the backing of the binders. In combat, the Apollo can be further equipped with a long-range beam rifle and a riot shield. After the mass production of the AMG-09a "Jupiter", which partially used the data obtained from the Apollo, the limited production unit would end up being given to the best pilots of the space-based forces to act as a kind of commander type mobile gear. Armaments *'Chest-mounted 60mm Machine Gun' **In the cavity of the chest is a single 60mm machine gun turret. Providing long range covering fire, the machine gun is capable of taking out oncoming ballistic projectiles and small objects. The machine houses several 5,000 round belt canisters within the chest, allowing the Apollo several volleys of machine gun fire before running out of ammo. *'Beam Sabers' **Stored in the shoulder-mounted A-b Binders are a pair of beam saber hilts. By using concentrated energy particles from the Helium-3 reactor, then streaming them out of the hilt's emitter cap into an electromagnetic field, the saber can create an elongated blade of pure beam energy. Strikes from the saber can slice clean through most materials without issue, except for more fortified armor. The saber gets direct energy from the reactor via the hands and does not have any capacity for on board power to be stored. *'Long-range Beam Rifle' **The Apollo is equipped with a customized mid to long range beam rifle. Designed with a longer emission path barrel and tapering emitter cap, the rifle can fire a concentrated burst of energy out into a single bolt capable of reaching a distance of approximately 2.1 km before dissipating. The rifle requires coolant injections each time it is fired, limiting its rapid use potential. Otherwise, it takes energy directly from the reactor, meaning as long as the reactor remains active, the beam rifle will not be depleted. It can be stored on the back skirt unit via a clip component, or simply carried in the right hand. *'Riot Shield' **The Apollo's Riot shield is a large barrier of titanium alloy used to provide full body protection to the unit. It can be plugged into the forearms or held via a handle on the back by the hands. A recharge rack can also be found on the backing where two standard beam sabers can be found. System Features & Special Equipment *'Prototype Helium-3 Fusion Reactor' **The Apollo has installed on its body a prototype Helium-3 Reactor in place of a standard nuclear fission power plant. Meant to test out the capabilities of the reactor, it uses Helium-3 particles at its core rather than pure grade plutonium, creating the first "clean energy" nuclear reactor. It uses a self-generating electromagnetic field within the catalyst to keep the energy contained, rather than an external source block, allowing for the reactor to be miniaturized into the upper torso unit. *'Laser-light Lens pointer' **The Apollo's head unit is protected with a visor plate which limits the overall sight of the gear (taking from the style of head gear made for Jupiter-use mobile gears). The Apollo instead relies on a sensor array across its entire body, each able to send and receive Laser-light transmissions. *'Auto-balance Binders' **The Auto-balance Binders (shortened to the A-b Binders) are a pair of shoulder-mounted composite components which are an extension of the Auto-balancer system. Hinged onto a subarm unit, these binders can also actively change the direction of the Apollo when being pushed by its thrusters without needing to move its whole body. The binders are covered in rounded armor plates, allowing them to be used to deflect oncoming attacks away from the Apollo. The backing of the binders each have plugged in a single beam saber handle. History Trivia